The Promise of the Cowardly Dog
by divine Comedian
Summary: Explore the mind of Courage as he recalls his painful childhood memory and his new life with Muriel and Eustace... and his promise that would make him brave forever...


I haven't told anyone about this before.

Or at least, I don't have any intention to tell about it…

Not even to Muriel and not especially to Eustace….

For one reason, I'm a dog and people will find it weird if I go talk to them…

But seriously, I'm don't share much about myself… this happened years ago… **but it's as if it happened yesterday…**

I was a happy lil' puppy… Small, innocent **and most especially cowardly**

I was so young that time… and sometimes, I can't believe how vivid my memory is…

I remembered my Mom and her most beautiful eyes and her yellow hat with a white flower on it…. and also my dad and his brown bushy eyebrows and mustache.

 **And my parents loved me very much…**

And in those days, I was playing ball with my parents until my head got stuck on the park fence and I couldn't get out!

Luckily, my parents took me to the veterinarian and were able to take me out of that fence.

After that, the doctor said he needs a private talk with my parents. So he took me out of his office and gave me a lollipop as a treat.

But the candy seemed to be too sticky it ripped my tongue off… **literally…**

I went back inside the doctor's office and I was surprise the room is empty…

I went around and heard voices…

Voices that seem to struggling on something…

Voices that scream for help…

 **Voices of my mom and dad!**

I followed their voices and saw them taken away by the doctor!

They were inside the net and being nabbed away.

I followed that evil vet as he enters a top secret room

I opened the door and I saw the craziest thing ever:

 **A huge spacecraft airbase is inside of this very room!** A space rocket… a space control area… everything that has something to do with NASA and inter-galactic space stuff… it's all here!

That pet doctor is a mad scientist that kidnaps dogs and sending them to the outer-space for the birth of a new space dog breed…

And my parents are going to be one of them!

The doctor locked them away in the space rocket and it's about to be blasted off!

Despite my small size, I tried my best to save my parents… but the handle is too high that I can't reach

Then, the doctor saw me and tries to get me!

I was so small and scared…

I just run around the area like a scaredy-cat…

I try to be brave but that doctor is so huge and scary that I flee in panic…

The next thing I know is that I came out of the garbage chute and able to got out of the building.

 **But my parents….didn't…**

I saw their ship blasted off through the sky and disappeared through the clouds

Now I'm alone….

And confused…

And scared…

 **How traumatizing this world is….**

I couldn't understand why all these things happened….

My parents are innocent, **why do they deserved they be taken away?**

 **Why does life let these evil people do such cruelty?**

 **Why does the world have to be so selfish, evil and heartless…?**

 **WHY?**

There I was…

The once happy little pup that used to play in the park with his beloved parents…

Now sitting lonely in the dirty garbage dump, watching his parents whisked away from the sky….

Alone, scared and helpless… **what will become of me now?**

Then a sweet, Scottish voice called me…

A middle-aged woman with a pair of round glasses and a long russet curly hair came in and saw me…

She looked at me with pitiful eyes…

Then, she took me by her arms… her warm hug reminds me of my mother who's always there to comfort me from very pain I get…

And the way she smiles reminds of my dad, who also has the same smile that makes my world a happy place…

This gentle person reminds so much of my parents that my sadness fades away and smiled…

It's like… I saw them again…. And didn't left at all…

Then, the woman decided to take me to her home and raised me as her own.

She even gave a named: **Courage**

For I was so brave sitting alone in the dirty, cruel world like this…

I love the name though, but it doesn't suit my personality…

Rather I'm a coward…

I wasn't able to save my parents from the verge of their doom… and now, this woman gave me a name that I don't deserved.

I don't hate her cuz of the name… but that name is somewhat the opposite of me…

Well, if she likes to name me that way, **who cares?**

Besides, it's just a name… it's another friendly thing to call you aside from 'dog', 'puppy' or 'mutt' and whatever….

But you know, even though I remember that experience so perfectly…

I didn't actually remember my real name is…

Now that I'm all grown up, I don't actually remember my name my parents really gave me…

I tried so hard to remember but I just couldn't make out… was it 'Paul'? 'George'? 'Kevin'?

I don't know…. I can't really recall…

But whatever my real name is, **my new name will be a great new start for me…**

A start of being bold and brave, no matter how cowardly I am…

A good start for a new life in a new family…

A start of hoping again and making a difference…

And as I grow up, **I made a promise to myself…**

A promise that I will keep until the very end

I promise to myself that I will protect my family, Muriel and Eustace…

No matter how big, scary or terrible they are….

I will not let these guys take them away from me…

They've already taken my parents away… and they will **NEVER** take my new family away from me…

 **NEVER AGAIN…**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading this fanfic piece… This is actually my warm-up story for my next fanfiction story based on my fave childhood cartoon series: **Courage the Cowardly Dog.** Though I still got a lot of stories to share with you guys, I'm still going to write this down… (I just need some few inspirations, that is :P)

There is more than meets the eyes in a place called **Nowhere, Kansas.** And Courage knows that every well… yet he will go deeper into this ghostly place and uncover the cryptic secrets that buried beneath these soils… and as always, Courage will do everything it takes to save his family and stop this paranormal infestation once and for all!

Not sure when will I post my first CTCD story, **but keep on a lookout…** because the world itself is filled with haunting mysteries and only one dog who is courageous and cowardly enough to save us all…

 **See you soon :)**


End file.
